freefalltournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Tank's Weapons
Heavy Machine Gun The is the Tank's default primary weapon. Description High caliber machinegun perfect for pounding foes in close or medium range. Alt-fire: Engages target-locking and aimed burst fire mode. Stats *Amount of Ammo: 40 round clip *Rate of Fire: Slow *Right Click: Auto-Aim *Lock On Range: Low *Damage: 13 - 24 Tips and Tricks *Since the Heavy Machine Gun's projectiles fly particuarly slowly, Scouts can easily dodge the projectiles. Closing the distance, hip-firing and stunning the target with comet rush are all highly recommended. Blitzkrieg Mauler The Blitzkrieg Mauler Is the Tank's default secondary weapon {C} Description Hi-tech baryonic bludgeon for dominating close quarters engagements. 'Reloading' performs a massive ground slam. Alt-fire: Arm mounted nullification buckler shield that can resist virtually any attack. Stats *Type: Melee Weapon *Swing Speed: Slow *Special ®: Mauler Slam (94 - 150+ damage, 8.5 second cool-down, AoE Damage, Knock-back) *Right Click: Nullification Buckler (Stops all incoming damage dealt to the Tank from his front, the angle is roughly 45 degrees. The Buckler may be active for 6 seconds before maxing out a power bar and forcing a break in the shield. The shield can only be reactivated one the cooldown has reached 50%. Tips and Tricks *The Nullification Buckler (right click) is better for escaping than for holding or storming a point, as it only blocks damage from the direction you are facing. *Tanks should always be sure to use the nullification buckler against snipers, as this is the tanks only defence against them. Since the buckler has a time limit on usage, it can be helpful to disengage and re-engage the buckler right after it blocks a sniper's shot. Minigun Description NOTICE: All of the below weapons have been removed from the game. Feel free to look at them and remember the old days. :) Multi-barreled machine gun with an incredibly high rate of fire. Alt-fire: Aimed mode with target locking, also keeps barrels spinning and ready to fire. Stats Tips and Tricks *Due to the fact that the minigun fires lots of low damage bullets, a tank with a minigun teaming up with a scout with a hail raiser can cause HUGE amounts of damage due to the critical boost from the scouts frozen debuff. *Due to the high speed of the miniguns bullets, it is much better than the heavy machine gun at killing scouts, techs and gunners that are trying to dodge its bullets. *The minigun takes extra time to switch away to another weapon from, so any tank with a Blitzkrieg Mauler that needs to use its Nullification Buckler to stay alive is advised to do so with enough health left to last a few seconds. Also, this makes any minigun wielding tanks much more vulnerable to snipers. Heavy Shotgun Description Massive scatter gun with low rate of fire and cone shaped spray. Alt-fire: Aimed shot with target-locking, but less spread. Stats Tips and Tricks Once the first shot of the heavy shotgun has been shot a bolt action is required, the shoot button (left click is default) must be held down for the bolt action to work. It is unkown if this is a glitch however it can be very annoying for a tank who does not hold down the trigger after firing their shotgun. Flamethrower Description Ignites targets with a hi-pressure spray of napalm-C incendiary gel. Reload ejects superheated steam, rapidly cooling the weapons while pushing back nearby enemies. Alt-fire: Engages target-locking. Stats Range: short Damage: low Rate of Fire: very high Special(s): Adds a damage over time debuff if the target's shields are down. Tips and Tricks *Aiming for targets without shields recharged or throwing bombs to take away the target's shields will ensure that the damage-over-time debuff affects the taget. However, a tank should always be aware that the DoT cannot kill the target, only reduce it to 1 Hp. Category:Weapons